Dueling Snippets
by Lady of Realities
Summary: Some oneshots/plot bunnies, including crossovers. PM me if you want to use one. The majority of chapters are GX, but there are some original/5Ds stories
1. Lizard and Tiger

Lizard and Tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Heroes

"You know something?" Claire asked the young man sitting next to her.

"Mm?"

"If someone told me I'd marry a guy who'd been through everything you had, I'd have said they were crazy."

"Well, if someone told me I'd be able to heal from any wound, and I'd marry a bird who could do the same, I'd have said the same thing."

The two of them watched as kids played in the park around them. A boy with black hair in dreadlocks yelped as a white-haired girl faded into visibility before him, giggling. Bastion glanced at Claire.

"Years ago, I would have considered that impossible."

"You would have considered vampires, evil light beings, and tiger-women to be impossible too."

Both of them laughed.


	2. Phantom Princeton

Phantom Princeton

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Danny Phantom

* * *

"Phantom Smashes KaibaCorp Saboteur!"

Slade Princeton slammed the paper onto the table in front of his brother.

"This 'Phantom' is what everyone's talking about, Jaggs! He's made the news six times in the past two weeks! No one even knows who the guy is!"

"He's a guy with ghostly powers, Slade," Jagger said, examining his nails.

"But how did he get them? Are there others like him?" Slade leaned in close. "And most importantly, how can we use him to our advantage? Think about it! If we back this guy, we're sure to be in the headlines again!"

"Well, I'd have to meet with him in person," Jagger replied. "But you do have a point. Hopefully, this idea will turn out better than the last one. You had so much faith in Chazz."

"Yeah, well, we're not trusting him to make headlines again."

* * *

Outside the door, Chazz smirked. "Shows just how much you know."

Ever since the accident in Banner's secret lab, Chazz had another path to glory. Being a superhero was more fun than he thought.

His phone went off. "Chazz here."

"Hey, Chazz," It was Raizou. "There's a big, bulky guy tearin' up the stadium downtown. Calls himself Bighouse."

"On my way." Chazz walked to the window, glancing around to make sure no one was around.

"Goin' ghost!"


	3. Web of a New Hero

Web of a New Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Spider-Man.

* * *

_Well, it looks like my luck still stands. Who knew that not only did those super-spiders reproduce, but one of their offspring somehow hitched a ride here. Now if I can just find it and get rid of it..._

"Ow! Darn spider!"

_Oh, don't tell me._ Peter mentally groaned. _I thought I left all that behind when I started teaching here._

* * *

"Atticus, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sis," lied Atticus. In reality, he felt strange. He turned to leave, but stumbled.

"Everything alright over here?"

"Oh, Professor Parker!" Alexis glanced up. "I think something's wrong with Atticus."

Indeed, the young man was sweating profusely, and his face was flushed.

"He does look sick."

"I need to lie down," mumbled Atticus.

* * *

The next morning, Alexis entered the infirmary, hoping Atticus was alright.

"Atticus? Are you feeling better?"

"Yep!"

Alexis glanced around. "Attie? Where are you?"

"Up here."

Looking up, Alexis saw her brother hanging from the ceiling, grinning.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

THUD.

Alexis fainted.


	4. Light Side of Darkness

Light Side of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX

* * *

*BA-DUM. BA-DUM. BA-DUM.*

Alexis's heart pounded as she gazed toward the armored brunette standing before her. His face remained expressionless, but his eyes...Alexis had never seen anyone who had eyes like that. They seemed to say "You can't scare me. I've seen things you can't imagine." And at the same time, there was something else in them.

"Kneel," he said, his tone firm.

Alexis knelt, keeping her gaze on him. He gestured, and one of the gathered students--Hassleberry, she recalled--handed him a golden staff topped with a purple gem.

"Do you, Alexis Rhodes, swear your loyalty to the Order of Haou? Do you vow to aid us in our dream of a better world?"

"Yes. I do."

Jaden tapped Alexis with the staff, once on each shoulder.

"Then rise. From this day forth, you shall be known as the Cyber Priestess."

The small form of Syrus Truesdale stepped forward, holding Alexis's new outfit. Alexis smiled as she took it.

"Thank you, Sire."


	5. Chaos Academy

Chaos Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

*BANG*

The wall to the Obelisk arena was blown open, sending up a cloud of dust. Out of the cloud stepped three very strange figures. Two of them resembled bipedal weasels--one wearing a cowboy hat and vest, the other clad in a tight-fitting leotard. The third looked like a panther, wielding a cybernetic arm that ended in a machine gun.

"Awright, boys and girls," the cowboy-hatted weasel said. "We're lookin' for a guy named Truesdale. He's got somethin' we want."

_Damnit,_ thought Zane. _They're after the Chaos Emerald I have. I can't let them get it._

"Hand it over, buddy boy," the other weasel said in a nasally, but feminine voice.

_Looks like I've got no choice._

"Over my dead body," growled Zane. He held out a hand, and a teal ring materialized around his wrist. "CHAOS FORM!"

The ring started to glow, and the room was engulfed in a bright light. When everyone's vision cleared, Zane was gone. In his place was a teal-colored creature with long dreadlocks, wearing a jumpsuit that had the same colors as Zane's outfit. "Gear the Echidna."

The panther smirked. "Looks like we got more of a challenge than we thought, boss."

The cowboy weasel nodded. "This should be fun."

Zane, or rather Gear, glared at his three foes. "Come and get me."

"With pleasure."


	6. Little Surprise

A Little Surprise

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX._

* * *

"Y-you wanted to see me, Chancellor Sheppard?"

"Ah, hello, Syrus," Sheppard said cheerfully. "Actually, it's not me who wants to see you. Your brother got here a few hours ago, and he wanted to see you first."

"Zane's back? Really?" The younger Truesdale's eyes lit up.

"Shhhhh!" Zane spun his chair to face Syrus. "Keep it down."

"Sorry, Zane," Syrus replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be teaching here."

"And," chimed in Sheppard. "There's something else he has to tell you."

Zane scooted close to Syrus, who caught a glimpse of a small bundle in his brother's lap. "I wanted you to know before anyone else."

Syrus leaned over to look, and his eyes widened. Wrapped inside a blue blanket was an infant, fast asleep. Zane smiled.

"His name is Liam, and as of two weeks ago, he's my foster son."

"Wow," Syrus breathed. There wasn't much else he could say.


	7. Battle of Light

Battle of Light

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Green Lantern._

* * *

"In brightest day..."

_I can't give up. Everyone's counting on me._

"In darkest night..."

_Syrus...Chazz...Sarge...Bastion..._

_Alexis..._

"No evil shall...escape my sight..."

_I can't let this monster get to them._

_The Light of Destruction was contained in the Dead Heart, the source of the Black Lanterns. It's tried to pull the Academy into the grips of entropy._

"Let those who worship..."

_I have to reveal the secret I've kept for so long. The secret that not even Kuriboh knows._

"Evil's might..."

_By doing so, I'm giving them the means to fight with me._

"Beware my power..."

_I just hope this choice won't come back to haunt me._

"Green Lantern's Light!"


	8. This is Normal?

This is Normal?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Marvel._

___________________________  
_

"So, let me get this straight. You and your friends were sent to our world to help us against this Light of Destruction?"

"Yeah."

"Because you've dealt with it before?"

"Yeah," replied Aster. "Although I don't think any of us were expecting superpowers."

"At least this costume isn't too revealing," commented Alexis.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"No way, Pebbles, I called it first."

Sue sighed. "Reed, whose turn is it to separate them."

"It's mine."

"Is that normal for you guys?" Chazz asked, jerking his thumb towards the latest argument between the Human Torch and the Thing.

"I'm afraid so," answered Sue. "I guess Reed and I are the sane half of the Fantastic Four."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

(Author's Note: If you guys are interested in adopting one of these, and/or want more details, PM me.)


	9. Stranger Than Fiction

Stranger than Fiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX._

___________________

I can't stop writing.

I've been having these strange visions. I don't get them every day, but I feel an uncontrollable need to write every day.

I suppose it started when Sartorius died. When I visited his deathbed, he told me something that confused me at first.

"There must always be someone to chronicle the truths of the world. Someone must make sure that the people who experience those truths are not forgotten."

Then he touched my hand, and I felt a strange tingle. He passed on three hours later.

It has been almost a year since then.

There are more things in this world than most are aware of. The Catspaw nightclub, the Redleaf Subway, the Kaleidoscope Hotel--all are secrets never to be told.

And yet they must be.

I write the stories of the men and women who experience these strange things. I've published two books, each winning an award, and a third is on the way.

No one knows how true these stories are. No one knows that the reclusive author called Eli Himmelman once was famous under a different name.

After all, Aster Phoenix stopped dueling three years ago.


	10. Prehistoric Afterlife

Prehistoric Afterlife

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Dead Like Me_.

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?"

"Well, we have to find a place for ya. I mean, you can't really go back to the Academy now that..."

"HOLY SAM HILL!"

"What?"

Hassleberry pointed at the corpses leaning against the apartment wall. "Those are dead people!"

Brenda looked over for a moment. "No shit."

"Everything okay in there?" asked Debra, walking in with a smoothie in one hand.

"Fine," replied Brenda. "Newbie freaked out over the payroll, that's all."

"Payroll?"

Debra glanced at the dino duelist. "Grim reapers don't get paid, so it's either raid the dead or get a day job. Brenda prefers the former."

"At least I clean up afterwards," snapped Brenda. "

---------------------------------------------------------------  
(A/N: Brenda and Debra are OCs, made for this specific fic. If you want to use this PB, email me for details)


	11. City of Monsters

City of Monsters

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX._

"So you're telling me that there are real Duel Monsters living among us?"

"Yeah," the brunette glanced over at Chazz. "Most ordinary people can't see their true forms. But some people, like me and my sister, can."

Chazz stared at the half-empty glass of root beer. Atticus put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"Jeez!" A guy sitting two tables over made a face. Looking up, Chazz saw a Panther Warrior and a Dark Elf. The two were passionately making out.

"Ick! Get a room, you two!"

"Even if they looked human, I'd still be disgusted."

"Same here."


	12. Scarlet Clouds

Scarlet Clouds

_I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX._

"Oh God, oh my God..."

"Shhhhh...take it easy, child." The woman's eyes glittered in the dim light. To Adrian, they looked like the eyes of a predator. "This should only hurt for a second."

Adrian was able to catch a glimpse of pointed fangs before a jolt of pain hit him. The pain was quickly replaced by a strange feeling-an indescribable feeling of pleasure. He moaned softly as the woman drank the blood flowing from his neck wound.

"That's it. Don't fight it."

Once she finished, the woman picked up a small blade and made a fairly large cut on her arm. Holding her arm so that the blood from the wound dripped down, she whispered softly.

"Drink, child. Quickly."

Adrian was barely able to open his mouth. As the red liquid touched his tongue, he felt a tiny bit of strength returning. He swallowed, and let the blood renew him. Finally, the woman pulled her arm away.

"Now sleep," she whispered. "And when you wake, you will be one of us."

(Let no one say I can't write a vampire fic.)


	13. Adventures of Jim & Shirley

Adventures of Jim & Shirley

_I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX._

Jim glanced back at the hole the boulder had dropped into.

"Whew, that was way too close, eh Shirley?"

"Tell me 'bout it," replied his companion. "Dat rock coulda squished us if not for de vine ya used."

"Yeah, we'd betta get back ta camp." The boy bent down and hoisted the Cajun Croc over his shoulder. "Mama Mardi's making her gumbo again, and I know ya love that stuff."

"Got dat right. Dere's nothin' better than Mardi's cookin'"

"Unless said cooking's one o' her potions."

"I t'ought ya figgered de diff'rence when ya drank one o' dem as a babe."

Jim just rolled his eyes. Talking to reptiles had good and bad points.


	14. Syrus to the Rescue!

Syrus to the Rescue

_I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX._

This is bad. Jay and the others are barely doing anything to Amnael, and I'm powerless to help.

Trapped in a magically created cage, Syrus watched as Jaden, aka Spitfire, unleashed twin jets of flame at the Master of Alchemy. Nearby, Mind Maiden (Alexis) and Zero (Zane) had their hands full with fending off a swarm of bronze snakes, the former telekinetically hurling pieces of defeated Alchemy Beasts while the latter shifted his arm into its Cannon form. Phantom (Chazz) and Livewire (Bastion) were a little better off, mainly because Livewire's electrical powers were conducted by the metal that made up the Beasts, spreading from one to another like wildfire.

"They could really use our help," commented Icerider (Atticus) from his cage nearby. "Too bad this cage is resistant to my powers."

Syrus glared down at the scene below. He hated feeling powerless. Time and again, it was always Jaden or Zane who saved him. For once, he wanted to do the saving.

But even if I could get out, it's a long way down, he thought. It's not fair! Why can't I save them? Why am I always the one who needs saving?

He couldn't take it anymore. Syrus was fed up with being unable to help. Angrily, he punched the side of the cage, expecting only to end up with broken fingers. To his surprise, the blow left the cage bars bend out of shape. His eyes wide with disbelief, Syrus stared at his fist.

"There's too many of them!" Zero yelled, blasting another lead Alchemy Beast.

"I am truly sorry," Amnael called out to Spitfire. "If there were any other way..."

"If you think your leader's gonna keep his promise," the firey hero replied. "Think again."

"How many times have the big villains turned on their henchmen when they've got no more use for them?" agreed Mind Maiden.

"I have no choice," Amnael replied sadly. "I will force him, if necessary. And the five of you cannot stop me."

"What about six?" came a cry from above.

All five heroes looked up, as did Amnael. Floating above, a triumphant grin on his face, was Syrus.

"So he does have powers," Zero said in amazement.

"Yep," replied Syrus. "Now let's finish this."

"I'm with you, buddy," Spitfire agreed.


	15. One But Not the Same

One, But Not the Same

_I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5Ds or the song 'One.'_

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Akiza glanced up at Yusei. "Yes, it is."

The two of them were at a charity gala hosted by Kaiba Corp. The proceeds would go to the Rebuild New Domino project. The battle between the Signers and Dark Signers had taken its toll on the city, and much work was being put into rebuilding both the main city and the Satellite.

Yusei looked out at the dance floor. Jack and Carly were waltzing together-or at least trying to, since Carly kept stepping on Jack's foot.

He turned back to Akiza, who cut quite a stunning figure in her crimson gown. Yusei was equally impressive, clad in a black tuxedo.

"Care to dance?"

Akiza rose from her seat and took Yusei's hand. "Why not?"

As the two made their way onto the floor, the song 'One' by U2 began to play.

Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You've got someone to blame  
You say

One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leisure baby  
Don't care for it

Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's

Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
We get to carry each other  
Carry each other

Yusei closed his eyes, before starting to sing along with the music playing.

"Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?"

Akiza smiled gently, joining in.

"Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head?"

Over at the punch table, Luna smiled. "They make a good couple, don't they?"

"Yeah," replied Leo. "And they can sing pretty well too."


End file.
